The present invention relates generally to rivet setting tools, and more particularly to a quick connect jaw guide and nose housing for a rivet setting tool.
Various types of rivet setting tools are known in the industry. Some include spring actuated, pneumatically actuated, hydraulically actuated systems and combinations thereof. As rivet setting tools have developed, manufacturers strive to improve the efficiency, reduce the complexity and increase an operator""s ease in handling the tool.
Rivets are available in varying sizes dependent upon the rivet strength required. Therefore, varying sizes of rivet setting tools are required to set each size of rivet. Maintaining multiple rivet setting tools requires more cost and storage space than is desirable. Throughout a rivet setting tool""s lifetime, dirt and debris also tend to inhibit the tools ability to perform properly and therefore require periodic maintenance. Maintenance (e.g. cleaning, part replacement) of such rivet setting tools is cumbersome as such tools tend to be mechanically complex and difficult to disassemble.
It is therefore desirable in the industry to provide a rivet setting tool which can be quickly adapted for varying sizes of rivets and easily disassembled for cleaning and general maintenance. It is an object of the present invention to provide a nose housing and jaw guide assembly for a rivet setting tool which is easily disassembled from the rivet setting tool and is interchangeable with varying sizes of nose housings and jaw guide assemblies to accommodate varying sizes of rivets.
The present invention provides a rivet setting tool comprising a pulling head assembly which includes a piston disposed within a cylinder. The piston is operative for actuating a plurality of jaw members for applying an axial pulling force to a mandrel of a rivet. The jaw guide assembly includes a first member connected to the piston, for movement with the piston. A jaw guide collar is slidably disposed on the first member and is biased in a first direction by a spring member. A jaw guide module supports the plurality of jaw members and is threadedly engaged with the first member. The jaw guide collar and jaw guide module have a ratcheting interface therebetween, such that the jaw guide collar must be pulled against the biasing force of the spring member to disengage it with the jaw guide module. The jaw guide module may then be unscrewed from the first member. The housing is also provided with a quick connect feature including anti-rotation recesses mating with anti rotation tabs on the housing. A nut assembly threadedly engages tool housing to secure the nose housing thereto.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.